Harry Potter The Next Generation
by The Kawaii Neko
Summary: "There's no one to hear your cries. No one to save you. You will die alone, here."
1. Prologue

A boy about five opened a door. When he saw the woman outside, his eyes widened in confusion for this woman was the weirdest woman he had ever seen; she was pregnant and had bubblegum pink hair.

"Mum, Dad?" he called, not taking his eyes off the woman. A man with messy black hair came into the room.

"What is it, Jame-" When he saw the woman, his mouth gaped open and also his eyes widened, too, but not with confusion, with surprise.

"Who is she?" asked the boy named James

"Tonks?" the man asked.

"Yes, Harry," she said to the man, "It is me."

"Who is she?" asked James again, this time with less patience. The man named Harry started sputtering.

"But you… the war… great hall… dead?" "I'm alive," said Tonks grandly.

"Who is she?" James practically screamed this time. His face turned red in anger and he glared at his father now. Harry seemed to remember his son's presence. "James, this is Tonks, Teddy's Mum. Tonks, this my oldest son, James.

" James cocked his head in confusion. "But I thought she was dead?"

"So did I," Harry said, fixing his eyes on Tonks now. "Seems that somebody has explaining to do."

"Yes, I suppose I do," said Tonks, "But somebody hasn't invited me in yet."

"Wha. Oh right. Tonks, please come in," said Harry.

"Thank you, Harry," she said. She took a look around and when she saw the blank walls she opened her eyes wide. "How did you get the portraits off?" she asked, surprised.

"Hermione did stuff and it came off. She invented a spell to reverse a permanent sticking charm. Not so permanent any more. Made this house fit for living." A two year old boy came down the stairway rubbing his eyes.

"Daddy, who was at the-" he started to say, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Tonks. Then ran up the stairs. Harry sighed.

"Albus!" he called after the boy. He turned to Tonks. "Sorry. That was Albus, my other son. He is really shy."

"I kind of got that from when he ran away." Harry ran up the stairs after Albus and came down carrying him while he was screaming and squirming but stopped when he caught sight of Tonks.

"Albus," panted Harry out of breath, "this is Tonks, Teddy's Mum." Albus didn't say anything but just scowled.

"So," Tonks said, "how is Teddy?"

"What? Oh, Teddy's good. Got his letter yesterday. We are going to go to Diagon Alley today."

"Ok. So I will explain how I am alive after everyone is down."

"I'll go get Ginny, Lily, and Teddy," responded Harry. They heard footsteps. A woman with thick red hair, pulled back in a ponytail, came down, wearing a faded white nightgown and carrying a small baby.

"Hi Ginny. Well then I'll get Teddy," Harry said. He walked up the stairs, and disappeared into a door on the left.

"Hi James. Hi Albus. Hi Tonks. Tonks!?" said the woman named Ginny.

"Got him." Harry returned with eleven year-old Teddy. Teddy blinked a few times.

"Mum?" Tonks gave Teddy a big hug. "But. But. But. You. I' ! I'm dreaming aren't I?"

"No Teddy. No. This is real. I not dead."

"How then?" interrupted Harry.

"Well I guess you guys didn't check for a pulse that well. I woke up a few hours after the war. When I saw Remus I mourned over him but then decided it was time to find you. "I set off and searched in wizarding towns. Godric's Hollow, Shell Cottage, even the Burrow. Sometime along the way I got pregnant. I finally remembered that number 12 Grimmauld Place was yours. I set off for here and today I found it and you." They all gaped at her. Albus went and ran up the stairs. Harry closed his eyes and sighed deeply before going up after him.

"So anyway who is this?" Tonks indicated the small child Ginny was holding.

"Oh this? This is Lily."


	2. Chapter 1

"I can't believe we're going to Hogwarts!" said Lily Potter

"Really?! You haven't mentioned that a lot. Only about. Hmm. About 300 times? No. More about infinity times!" said Tylie Tonks. They were both beautiful girls. Lily represented her mother; she had flaming long red hair and bright brown eyes. Tylie on the other hand had short messy curly bubblegum pink hair and sparkling blue eyes. No wait! Waist long straight blond hair. She was a metamorphmagus like her mother.

"Anyway it's not a surprise. Unless you thought you were a Squib."

"Of course not. I've done magic before I knew how to crawl. When I was a baby I grabbed hold of your mum's hair and set fire to it. My mum told me. I am NOT a Squib." Tylie went back to scowling. "You're just mad because you might be a Squib. Which you're probably not. I mean both your parents were magical and so is your brother. And you have done magic when you made that cake explode. Remember? Anyway we'll hopefully find out today." "I just want to go to Diagon Alley with a parent. MY parent." Lily jumped up from the rock she was sitting on. "Look! Look!" She pointed at four tiny black specks coming toward them. "It must be them. It must be the letters. Eeee!" The specks became bigger and bigger until you could see four large black owls going toward the direction of their house. Lily took the letters as soon as the owls came close enough. She rushed inside and ripped her letter open immediately. Lily skimmed through the letter while Tylie lazily open her letter.

"Aha! The supply list. I can't wait to buy everything on here!" This she read slower.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

UNIFORM First year students will require:

sets of plain robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothing should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herb and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR cat OR toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Oooooohhhh. I wish I could have a broomstick. I want to be the seeker on the team. Good thing James wanted to be the keeper." Lily complained.

"Hold on. _The_ team. You haven't been sorted yet." Tylie interrupted Lily's thoughts. She waved a hand in answer. They heard a banging noise and jumped around to find Ginny coming down the stairs.

"Hello girls. Letters arrive? "

"Yeah. When can we go Mum? When? And can we go with Rose and Hugo?" Lily pleaded

"Tomorrow maybe and yes. Boys letters came!" Ginny called up the stairs

"I can not wait!" Lily squealed.


	3. Chapter 2

"Can we get a drink? And ice cream?" Lily bounced around Diagon Ally

"Not right now," said Harry "Here's the plan. We split up and meet in the Leaky Cauldron in," He checked his watch. "Three hours." Lily grabbed Tylie's arm and squeaked.

"Let's go buy our wands first!" They raced into Ollivander's. Lily picked up the first wand and gave it a swish. The glass vase exploded. After a few goes with Tylie holding her new wand, made out of ash and dragon heartstring, Mr. Ollivander brought her her a new wand and Lily hoped this would be the one.  
"Beechwood and phoenix feather." She waved it and a bouquet of flowers came out. Mr. Ollivander spoke again.

"The phoenix feather in this wand. Do you know where it came from Ms. Potter?" "No." Lily answered "The phoenix who gave this feather gave two others. One to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and one to your father. Remember the wand chooses the wizard." He bowed his way into the back of the shop. "I'm not sure if I like him. He's very weird" Tylie said. "Let's go to Flourish and Bott's and get our books. Then we'll go to the Apothecary and then to Madam Malkin's." The two of them strolled down the street.

* * *

Lily woke up with a start. She knew what day it was. September first! Hogwarts at last! She rolled over in her bed to face Tylie's sleeping figure. She crept over to her bed and said' "Wake up! It's the day!" Tylie looked at her alarm clock.

"You know what else it is?" She said sleepily "5:00 AM. Go back to bed, Lily. Wake me up in another hour or so."

"Fine." Lily said huffily and quickly got dressed and went downstairs._ She was right_. Lily thought. _There's nothing to do. No one's awake_. "What to do, What to do?" Lily said aloud. "Aha!" She ran down the stairs to Kreacher's room and payed him a visit. In 19 years he changed his attitude a lot. Still grumpy but he now would actually talk to them. "Kreacher? Are you here?" she called out. No answer. She thought nothing of it. He's probably still asleep. _What to do, what to_ do?

"Yes!" Lily screamed when Harry announced that they were going to King's Cross "Let's go, let's go, let's go!" she squealed "Okay, everyone grab an arm." Harry put out his arms for the children. "Hold on tight." the children, Harry and Ginny magically appeared at King's Cross with all their luggage. They each got a trolley and ran into the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Making sure they had their tickets they hugged and kissed their parents and ran onto the train. Well Lily ran Albus, Tylie and James just walked. "We're going to Hogwarts!" Lily shrieked.


End file.
